


【齐水/皮水】豢养

by baixiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiang/pseuds/baixiang
Summary: *SM预警！！SM预警！！*超级黄暴，超级变态*脑洞来自一次午后莫名的梦*没头没尾的垃圾文学*阿水被欺负*毫无逻辑*三小时产物，可能有错字*大家海涵





	1. Chapter 1

01

杰拉德·皮克偷偷潜入马德里最大的别墅区，他的目标是一份文件，在伯纳乌的老大齐达内手里。

即便是富贵惯了，什么大场面都见过的大少爷，在这移步换景迷宫似的花园里，还是兜兜转转了好几个来回。他发现他又绕到湖边了，面前还是那棵银杏树，金色的树叶飘下来，打着转儿落到他头顶，他气馁地摘下来。他看看手表，已经七点了，再耽搁下去，齐达内就该回来了。他抬头看着半藏在薄雾中的月亮，决定往东边走走看。

这次运气还不赖。

没走出五分钟，就发现景致与方才全然不同了。

他看见码头上摆着一方小木桌，码头上挂着一盏白色的照明灯。桌边坐着个漂亮男人，月光灯光湖光都围着他，都不如他。皮克一生阅人无数，却呆愣在原地，看得走了神。他走到近前，不敢贸然打扰，一时连任务都忘了，只是静静地站在那看着。

近处传来娇俏又轻佻的笑声，银铃儿似的却不怀好意，尖尖细细地直往他耳朵里钻，他不禁蹙起了眉。他扭头一看，是几个浓妆艳抹，穿着暴露的年轻女孩儿。他没来得及多想为什么这么高级的住宅区会有这样低俗又下流的人，更加不堪的话让他眉头深锁，甚至捏紧了拳头。

“啧，你们快看哪，他又在那装模作样了。”

“不知道哪个金主看上他了，土不拉几的乡巴佬。”

“我看他还值不上这里面随便哪个厕所的价，说不定人家包了七八九个，他只是其中之一呢。”

拉莫斯充耳不闻，脸上波澜不惊，甚至还挂着浅淡的微笑，他举起桌子上的咖啡，对着女孩们的方向点头示意，一派倜傥。

在他的嘴唇贴上杯壁时，皮克突然唇干舌燥，他刹那间开始幻想拉莫斯嘴里是什么味道，奶香的卡布奇诺还是酸苦的黑咖啡。他不由地舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛与拉莫斯接吻，咖啡的奶泡已经沾到了他的上唇。

“他可真的太会装了，也是哦，长得这么丑，不靠这些歪门邪道怎么上位呢。”

“我们快走吧，再看下去我要吐了。”

“要走你走吧，这个点正是爸爸们出来溜达的时候，我可不能错过了。”

“喔！我想起来了，他们今天在西区有演出，那边肯定热闹，我们过去看看吧！”

叽叽喳喳的声音渐行渐远，皮克的眉头才慢慢舒缓开来，另一头的拉莫斯却放下杯子，无力地靠在椅背上，神色落寞，他疲倦地阖上双眼。

花园里突然刮起风，月亮藏进厚厚的云层里，乌云的阴影覆盖在他脸色，所有的光都抛弃了他，四下散去，漂亮男孩黯然失色。

皮克胸口一紧，他又重新皱起了眉。

“出来吧，看什么呢。”清朗又懒散的声音响起，带着点安达卢西亚的口音，说不出的风情万种。

皮克浑身一僵，血液都暂停了流动。他不能露面，被任何人看见，都会增加失败风险，事关诺坎普，他不敢大意。再者，私心说，偷窥被发现实在丢脸，初次见面可不能这样随便。在他踌躇为难的时候，一个男人从灌木丛中走出来，高大挺拔的身材，睥睨天下的气场，皮克又吃了一惊，这样风度翩翩的人，除了齐达内还能是谁。

齐达内走到拉莫斯跟前，“Sese又被欺负啦？”

“谈不上，她们说得很大程度都是事实。”

“哪句？你不值钱？还是你乡巴佬？”

拉莫斯脸色变得惨白，似乎并不是因为对方的言语羞辱，因为皮克丝毫没感觉到他的愤怒，而是恐惧和不甘，他嘴上却不肯服软，说出的话轻易激怒了男人，“你明明知道的，如果你愿意，我非常开心把这个位置让给她们……”

啪——

一记响亮的耳光打在拉莫斯白皙的脸庞上，很快浮起几道红色手印，“你休想。”

男人抓住拉莫斯的领结，连拖带拽地把他拎走了，“卡西利亚斯就是这样教你的？还是说我走得太久，规矩你都忘了？”

皮克犹豫几秒，接着果断跟了上去。

房子的构造很奇怪，后门进去竟然是一间卧室。

明晃晃的灯光乍然亮起，皮克被扎得眯起了眼。此刻是绝佳时机，翻云覆雨的齐达内分身乏术，他只需要绕到前门，潜入豪宅，文件唾手可得。可是皮克像是被钉在后花园，他蹲在屋外，趴在窗户上往里瞧。

 

02

齐达内粗暴地把人丢在地上，自己倚在墙上，“跪着。”

拉莫斯倔强地抬头看着他，一动不动。

齐达内摘下挂着的鞭子，狠狠地抽在漂亮男孩身上，名贵的丝绸衬衫哪经得起这样的蹂躏，顿时被打花了，露出白嫩的皮肤，没多会儿，血珠也跟着渗出来。

“唔……”拉莫斯咬牙闷哼一声，硬生生受了他一鞭。

“还挺硬？你跟着我也不是一两天了，你该知道接下来会发生什么，听话，乖。”男人似哄骗似威胁的话，让拉莫斯发了个颤，他垂着头，缓缓起身，规规矩矩地跪在了齐达内面前。

“早这样不就不用挨这鞭子了？这么漂亮的肩膀，被打伤了可真难看。”说着便弯着身子摸了摸他的伤处，却在边缘处用力按了下去，半个指腹都深陷进去，鲜血顿时涌出来，拉莫斯终于忍不住，呼了句“疼”，额角密密麻麻冒出汗珠。

“接下来也要听话哦，不然这都不算什么。”齐达内笑得灿烂，好像刚完成了一单收购，准备要去庆功，“去把东西拿过来吧，记得，跪着去拿。”

拉莫斯咽了咽口水，不敢反抗，拖着膝盖在冷冰冰的瓷砖上慢慢移动，血顺着袖子流了一路。他挪到衣柜前，缓缓推开了柜门。

窗外的皮克对着满眼的情趣工具目瞪口呆。

“要……要哪个……”拉莫斯的声音都有些发抖。

“随便，没玩过的就行。”齐达内心不在焉地看了看手机，处理了几条不重要的消息，又把目光投到举着一套金色内衣和一套工具的男孩身上，太桀骜了让他头疼，可是太听话了也挺无趣，拉莫斯这样就刚刚好。

他笑了笑，凑到他面前深吸一口气，带着血腥气的漂亮男孩真是再好闻不过了，他忍不住舔了舔嘴角，开始兴奋，开始期待。

“脱掉吧，衬衫不用脱，把这个裤子穿上。”

拉莫斯顺从地解开皮带扣，脱下了裤子，露出纹满花花绿绿图案的长腿，接着迅速扒掉了内裤，露出软绵绵的小家伙，躲在黑色的耻毛间，他拿起了金链子穿成的内裤——说是内裤，不如说是束在臀部的装饰品更确切，它没有布料，也遮不住什么。

齐达内不甚在意他的情人还软着，相反，他很欣赏他这样的矜持，毕竟每天想上他床的浪货太多了，令人作呕。

“过来，帮我也脱了。然后开始吧。”反正他自己已经硬得发疼了。

拉莫斯深吸一口气，脱下齐达内的裤子，跪在他腿间，轻轻张开了嘴。

 

03

皮克看了看自己高高撑起的裤裆，有点上脑，满脑子都是拉莫斯被操的场景。于是他抓紧了窗框，眼睛一眨不眨地看着。

齐达内抓住拉莫斯的后脑勺，次次冲撞到他的喉咙里。没多会儿，拉莫斯就被呛得眼泪横流直翻白眼，好在齐达内很快放开了他，拉莫斯瘫到地上，胸膛剧烈起伏着，他大口大口地喘着气，泪眼模糊地想到了远在英伦的他的小白鸽，还好，至少这一切都是他在承担着，换了梅斯的话……他简直不敢想……

齐达内没给他太多缓冲时间，又粗暴地把他拎到床上，“趴好。”

拉莫斯双腿发抖，他终于把湿漉漉的眸子望进齐达内欲望翻滚的眼睛，他颤着唇，哆嗦好半晌，“不……”

齐达内颇感意外，“这是在求我？”

拉莫斯闻言，停止了所有动作，僵如雕塑，他轻轻点头。

“你知道我想听什么的。”

“求……求你……”

“求谁？”

“……”拉莫斯咬住下唇，不肯再说话。

“没关系，我们慢慢来。”齐达内亲了亲他的脸颊，一路吻着他的耳朵、侧颈、最后停在他肩上，伸出舌头轻轻扫过他的伤口，淡淡的铁锈味缠绕着他的唇舌，让他忍不住想要更多。这却让拉莫斯吓得不轻，他推开齐达内，把他的脑袋抱紧自己怀里，贴在他耳边反复求饶，“Daddy，求你……”

齐达内从他怀里抬起头，“宝贝真乖，我多久没听见你这样叫我了。放心，我会温柔的，至少比之前温柔。”

拉莫斯绝望地闭上眼，他就知道，哪里逃得掉呢。

齐达内替他扣上脚链和口塞，把他翻过来，屁股挺翘着，对着天花板，像他豢养的母狗那样。他捡起地上的皮鞭，看着上面零零星星的倒刺，露出个古怪的神情，叹了口气，去换了根平滑的。他忍不住想，自己可能真的年纪大了，居然在床上也会动恻隐之心。

拉莫斯抓紧床单，静静等着接下来的暴虐。但想象中的剧痛并没有发生，齐达内没有骗他，确实比以前都温柔。这种程度的痛对他来说已经是家常便饭了，细碎的汗顺着他的脸庞往下滴。嘴里的假阴茎几乎插进他喉咙，他只能低声呜咽，像痛苦又像呻吟，口水顺着皮质的口塞流得满下巴都是。没有人能抵抗这种诱惑，强大如齐达内也不能。于是手里的鞭子狂风骤雨似的落下，拉莫斯白净的屁股上很快就紫红一片。

 

04

皮克没有这方面的嗜好，他越看越觉得没意思，渐渐软了下来，就在他准备离开的时候，齐达内却突然从背后，用鞭子拴住了拉莫斯的脖子，手劲之大，恨不能要掐死他。拉莫斯漂亮的小脸蛋很快涨得通红，他呼吸不畅，“吚吚呜呜”地叫着，双手无力地扒着脖子上的凶器，睁大的眼睛几乎快要脱出眼眶。  
操，皮克暗骂一声，这也太他妈变态了，这哪是情趣，根本是冲着人命去的。皇马真是业界毒瘤，他杰拉德·皮克今天就要英雄救美除暴安良！

于是，皮克站起来了，他高大的身躯在窗前晃过一个难以忽视的身影，所以齐达内也在第一时间发现了他。好在皮克身手敏捷，随手抓过立在墙角的除草工具，毫不犹豫砸开了玻璃窗，紧接着把锄头丢向齐达内，被后者轻松躲过，“什么人！”齐达内拧紧了眉头，居然在这种时候有人打扰，这安保真是该死。

“看着人模狗样的，做事这么恶心，你们皇马一贯作风？”

“喔？英雄救美来了？Sese，你还真是……有两下子啊，说吧，还有多少我不知道的情郎？”说着就掐住拉莫斯的下巴，重新用手扣住了他的脖子。

“操！”皮克骂出声，“有本事出来单挑，欺负个柔柔弱弱的小男孩算什么玩意儿？”

齐达内开始低沉地笑，笑声渐渐放大，随后几乎是捧腹大笑，“Sese你听见了吗？他说你柔弱？看来你还是不够火啊，他似乎并不知道你以前是全国武打冠军……”接着他话锋一转，对着皮克冷冰冰地说道，“蠢货，英雄主义都是无谓的牺牲，不对，连‘牺牲’这个词都很蠢，找死而已。”话音未落，他从枕头下摸出一把手枪，毫不犹豫地朝皮克开了火。


	2. Chapter 2

子弹飞来的瞬间，一切都安静了。  
房间角落的铃兰上有水珠滑落。  
漂亮男孩儿转过头来，栗色的瞳仁淹没在了了暗红的痛苦和绝望里。  
“奇怪，又没有下雨。”杰拉德皮克心想着。  
而下一个瞬间，他才反应过来，自己可能要死了。

可惜，还是没能，没能，救他出来。  
悲伤如同胶水一般把杰拉德粘在地上，而恐惧却好像爬在胶水上的蚂蚁。

世界逐渐昏暗。  
一个梦境被清晨的阳光洗涤。

“疼。”  
杰拉德醒了过来，却仍然躺在床上一动不动。  
仿佛要命的子弹还镶嵌在他的心口。  
时间就像梦中铃兰叶子上的水。  
在没有雨的天气里也兀自低落。

这一切毫无道理，直到男朋友的呼吸声融化了恐惧的结界。

“哦，我他妈做了个噩梦。还他妈是个春梦。”

对梦的遗忘速度是人类无法通宵真理的原因。  
杰拉德很快忘了梦中的一些事情，比如，漂亮哥哥到底长什么样。  
但他记得，是一个长头发，栗色眼睛的瘦弱男孩儿。哦，好像还他妈是个武术冠军。

他叫什么来着？  
Sese？  
不对，躺在自己身边的正牌男友才叫sese。  
他不可能叫sese。  
一定是叫别的什么名字。  
哦，他的屁股好白，好圆，可惜被揍得太惨了。  
杰拉德回想着梦中的事情。  
小帐篷不知不觉支了起来。

 

草，要是他妈被塞尔吉奥·醋精·拉莫斯知道了自己做了一个春梦，还他妈是一个比他年轻十岁的长发漂亮男孩，他至少一个月不能拥有性生活了。

他的男朋友还在睡，但杰拉德不想让他睡了。  
Emmmm  
不对，杰拉德想他让他睡。  
他往自己男朋友身边蹭了蹭。  
用自己光滑的大腿去触碰塞尔吉奥花花绿绿的大腿，看到他的男朋友的睫毛在轻轻颤动了。  
他把他搂进自己怀里。  
轻轻舔舐他的耳垂。

塞尔吉奥忽然颤抖了一下。

杰拉德把他箍的更紧。

他经常不能明白，为什么他这个身高一米八三，天天抱着吉他对着美女抛媚眼的主唱男朋友，睡觉的时候要像一只猫一样整个蜷缩起来。好像心脏里装了几千斤重的东西一样。

过了一会儿，塞尔吉奥逐渐开始舒展全身。  
像一只鱼，在杰拉德的皮肤上游来游去。

“sese,你醒了吗？”  
“嗯。”毫不清醒的一句回答。  
于是杰拉德的手揉捏上塞尔吉奥的两坨软肉。然后他又不由自主的想起，梦里那个被皮鞭抽得苦不堪言的漂亮哥哥。  
真的会有这样的事吗？

他的小帐篷顶的更大了。

他受不了梦中的场景在他脑海里再播放了。

他需要自己暖烘烘的男友，粉嫩柔软的小穴，潮湿黏稠的甬道。

而他的男友终于把自己的脸转向他，轻轻舒展开睫毛，睁开大眼睛对着他笑了一下。  
不知道为什么，杰拉德幸福的想哭。

“sese ，我想要。”  
杰拉德轻声细语的说到。

塞尔吉奥脸上绯红一片。他把头埋在这个一米九一的大个子的怀里，嘟囔着骂了一句，“混蛋。”

“啊，sese也想要了不是吗？”  
杰拉德的手掌覆盖上塞尔吉奥柔软的头发。顺着他的脊背一路摸到了臀缝。他试探性的把手指像塞尔吉奥的洞口里探。塞尔吉奥立刻像鱼儿咬钩一样把他夹紧。

真好，他的男朋友简直像是受过什么特殊训练。性爱的技巧简直是整个马德里第一。

他松了手，掰过塞尔吉奥的脸，从额头，眼睛，侧脸，吻到了他柔软的双唇。  
轻轻敲敲门，塞尔吉奥的嘴巴就打开了，他们相互吮吸彼此，舌头纠缠着发出水声，他们的爱变成口腔里的回音，久久不能散去。

一个绵密的吻之后，杰拉德起身去拿女士卸妆专用的橄榄油。  
塞尔吉奥不喜欢润滑液，他觉得太凉了。  
橄榄油有些许温度，对天上掉下来的绝世好男友。当然什么都要温柔。

拉开抽屉的一瞬间，杰拉德又想起了自己的梦。

漂亮男孩儿颤抖的跪着打开衣柜，衣柜里装满了专门为了折磨他而购买或者制作的渗人的工具，而他还要自己选择，要接受哪一种疼痛。

杰拉德想着，轻轻叹了口气。  
他把橄榄油捏在手里，爬回了床上。

塞尔吉奥拽下了自己的黑色无痕三角内裤，爬进杰拉德的怀里，享受杰拉德的服务。  
今天的橄榄油比往日的还要温热，温热的像一滴泪，从铃兰的叶子上滴下来，从塞尔吉奥无尽的梦魇里滴下来，从回忆里滴下来。

“Geri,我爱你。”  
“塞尔吉奥，我也爱你。”

杰拉德专心致志的为塞尔吉奥的小屁股做着扩张。而塞尔吉奥的额头就靠在杰拉德的胸口，他伸出舌头舔咬杰拉德的乳粒，像吃掉奶油蛋糕上的樱桃。

杰拉德把手缓缓的插进塞尔吉奥的小穴，努力不让指甲摩擦到肠壁。然后换两根，然后三根。  
塞尔吉奥的洞穴在一次次的冲击里逐渐分泌出汁水，整个人被情欲染的粉红，晃动的软肉诱惑着人去揉捏拍打。

 

他和塞尔吉奥第一次做爱的时候，对方紧张又害羞，像一只被抓住打疫苗的害怕的小狗，杰拉德抱着他，不断的告诉他放松。塞尔吉奥缓慢的适应了杰拉德，那以后他们都无比顺利，只是杰拉德想起那会儿塞尔吉奥紧张的样子，就从心里想要对他无比温柔。

杰拉德第一次忍不住扇了漂亮的小屁股一巴掌。

塞尔吉奥的反应显然大过了一次情爱的挑弄。

他的肩膀一缩，屁股分泌出更多的汁水，头紧紧的低下去了。

“Geri，别，别。”

“求你了，Dady.”杰拉德又想起梦里。他的呼吸粗重起来，他啃咬着塞尔吉奥的肩膀，他自己送了进去。

他听到塞尔吉奥劫后余生般的叹了口气。

他不禁把怀里的人抱的更紧。  
紫红的阴茎不断伸出头来，探寻更细小更隐秘的地方。肠壁的摩擦让杰拉德全身充满力量。塞尔吉奥绞紧双腿，深深的吸气吐气，颤抖的呻吟染着湿润的泪水。

“夹紧些，塞吉。”杰拉德今天的压迫感格外的强烈。塞尔吉奥感觉到粗长的鸡巴搅动着他的整个洞穴，他忍不住的颤抖起来，一边更抗拒，一边又更主动。

杰拉德的手指捏上塞尔吉奥的腰，逐渐用力的十指让塞尔吉奥感觉到了疼。他缩在男人的怀里，告诉自己相信相信相信。

这种刺激让塞尔吉奥心跳的很快。

他闭上眼睛感受杰拉德的河流汇入他的腹腔。

“sese,sese.”他喊他，声音里充满了爱。

“有人欺负过你吗？”杰拉德而是忍不住把梦里的人带入了现实。他温柔疼惜的抚摸塞尔吉奥光滑的背脊。  
“又被欺负了吗？sese.”带着讥讽和控制欲的男人抓住了他的领带。

“救命。”

塞尔吉奥也不知道自己喊出来没有。  
他在一片空白里射了出来。


	3. Chapter 3

豢养3

皮克记不起来的，和塞尔吉奥无法忘记的，其实是同一个噩梦。  
水从铃兰的叶子上滴下来，咸的、苦的、钻石一样发着光的、还有鲜红的。

塞尔吉奥不愿意一个无辜的傻小子为他白白送命，反正他也逃不掉。  
他撞开了齐达内开枪的胳膊，子弹发出巨大的声音，钻进了庭院幽深而又茂密的树丛里。

枪声吸引了庭院的警卫，忙乱的步调像没有节拍的曲子。  
“该死的。”完全忘记了自己任务的杰拉德皮克被一群持枪的人包围了。

熊只有在树林才是力量的象征，杰拉德皮克在手枪面前毫无办法。  
他深蓝的眼睛望向塞尔吉奥。  
那是一种很深的忧郁，带着一点亮晶晶的喜欢，塞尔吉奥一时愣住了，全然不记得自己如今是怎样凄惨的境地，他似乎看到了什么美好的东西，焰火或者星光。

托尼克罗斯的出现阻止了更多事情的发生。  
德国人似笑非笑的敲了敲门，“先生，佛罗伦蒂诺请您去大厅聊一些事情。”

齐达内眼睛里的冰冷的怒意丝毫没有任何减弱的意思，他冷冷的盯着门口的两双蓝眼睛，一个深蓝色带着惊恐，一个浅蓝色带着挑衅。他走过去用枪指着皮克的脑袋，对克罗斯说到：“你来的正好托尼，把他们俩捆起来。”

德国人一贯冷静又严谨，他微微欠起身子，恭恭敬敬的问道，“请问是要绑在一起吗？”

齐达内没有理会这个句子里轻佻的语气。  
他的皮鞋哒哒哒的在青石板路上响起来，细长的身影如幽灵一样消失在夜色里。

“塞吉，哪里来的小英雄？”托尼看着床上的人。  
塞尔吉奥只是摇了摇头。

德国人用绳子结结实实的把杰拉德绑在了椅子上。  
然后朝拉莫斯走去。  
他轻轻拿下堵在拉莫斯嘴巴里的假阴茎，贴在他耳边说了一句，“伊克尔回来了。”  
然后问了一句，“你的裤子呢？塞吉。”

穿起衣服的塞尔吉奥伸轻车熟路的出自己的双手，托尼摇了摇头，拿出特制的皮革镣铐给他扣上。

“总是搞成这样。”德国人伸出手指轻轻摸了摸塞尔吉奥的头发，转身走了出去。

塞尔吉奥的头埋得更深了，他的肩膀轻轻颤动，杰拉德用力拧过身子看着他，很抱歉的问道：“嘿，sese……？你没事吧”

“别叫我sese”  
明显带着哭腔的声音。


	4. Chapter 4

4

“对不起，所以，你叫什么？”

时间过了良久，拉莫斯轻颤的肩膀已经停下。

没有回答。

在齐达内这里呆了这么久，他已经不愿意记起自己的名字，也不希望任何人看到他现在的样子。他就像被蛀虫啃噬的小树，他只期待他的白鸽能永远在阳光下自由的飞。

“杰拉德皮克。”

见人低着头不肯讲话，皮克就主动自报家门。

“我不在乎你是谁。”

塞尔吉奥的声音冷漠又悲伤，像是一条秋天的河流，谁也不敢轻易踏进去。

天色越来越深了，房间里不算明亮的灯光让一切都似乎变的很老旧。深蓝色神秘的云雾里总是藏着悲欢离合的故事和明明暗暗的感情，但杰拉德此前从来没有在意过。他就像成日在阳光下奔跑的长不大的幼稚鬼，他从来没有被困在夜色里，也不知道每夜盯着月亮看的人心里在想些什么。

杰拉德想不明白，又忍不住转过头来细细看着漂亮男孩儿。男孩儿细碎的金发盖住了他的脖颈，耳垂上挂着的看起来并不名贵的银制品，镶嵌着一小块儿碎钻，偶尔闪一下。

他的每一块儿肌肉都仿佛艺术品，似乎是文艺复兴的雕像，又或者东方的玉石。而他身上那些花花绿绿的纹身，又透露着不可征服的勇敢和叛逆。

皮克看着纯白色丝绸衬衣被皮鞭抽打而裂开的地方，血红的伤痕让杰拉德的心里甚至也涌动起嗜血的杀意。

塞尔吉奥就这样一直没有说话。

当一阵颤动把杰拉德再次从沉迷中拉出来的时候。他才注意到塞尔吉奥单薄的衣服在深秋的夜晚有多么单薄。

“这样的夜晚应该在酒吧而不是被锁起来，对吧？”

杰拉德开了个没什么意思的玩笑。但塞尔吉奥却真的被逗笑了，他的笑声像光一样刺穿了黑夜。杰拉德就像是一头吃到了蜂蜜的熊。

“你可以靠过来一点，这样会暖一点。”塞尔吉奥虽然也被绑住了，但却并不像杰拉德一样被五花大绑在凳子上不能动。被折腾了一晚上的塞尔吉奥实在是又累又冷，无法拒绝寻求温暖的本性，何况那人蓝色的眼睛那么好看，让人能够回忆起童年又或者想起遥远的未来，那些塞尔吉奥早就被封锁起来的快乐的念头。

于是他一点一点像杰拉德靠近冰凉的身体终于有了一点点温柔的依靠。挪动的时候不小心又扯到了全身各处的伤，全身起了一层薄汗。杰拉德想身手给他擦擦，却又无能为力。

“好吧，你可以叫我sese。”

仿佛为了还礼似的，塞尔吉奥终于爆出了自己的名字。

于是杰拉德也笑了。

他现在拥有一个宝贵的名字了。

 

5

 

塞尔吉奥在杰拉德身边缩成小小一团，竭力的汲取着温暖，最终被满满的困意压制着，几乎沉沉睡去。

但敏锐的神经告诉他齐达内的脚步声正在靠近，于是他强迫自己醒来，离开了那个温暖的人。他没必要再惹怒齐达内，给这个人增加什么不必要的麻烦了。

 

杰拉德被开门声吓了一跳，不满的睁开眼睛的同时还叫了一句“sese？”

 

好在醉的朦朦胧胧的齐达内并没有听清杰拉德含混不清的嘟囔，他眼睛里带着迷离的情欲和冰冷的控制欲，径直走向了拉莫斯。

 

“sese有乖吗？”齐达内威严又轻佻的语气让杰拉德全身不舒服。齐达内说着就身手扯上拉莫斯那件已经碎了的衬衣。

“这件不好了，我明天给你换一件。”齐达内说着就粗暴的扯下衬衣，却又卡在了手铐上，他恼怒的退了一步，打算拿钥匙解开拉莫斯的双手。

而下一秒他又像是想起什么事情一样打开了柜子。他把钥匙放进上衣口袋里，身手拿出了蜡烛。他拿起打火机点燃蜡烛，晃悠着走向拉莫斯，塞尔吉奥蜜糖色的大眼睛里充满了恐慌，却又无法反抗。

齐达内轻轻的解开了拉莫斯手脚的镣铐，又把白色衬衣毫不留情的塞进了一直不停在愤怒的骂人的杰拉德皮克。

“我要好好看看你，sese，你太好看了。”齐达内举着蜡烛一寸一寸的照亮拉莫斯的身体，粉红的乳尖，漂亮的腹肌，而滚烫的蜡油就这样毫无章法的落下来，塞尔吉奥痛的发抖，他皱着眉头仅仅的咬着双唇不肯发出一丝声音。

“我喜欢你，你年轻，勇敢，讲义气，你就是这个世界上最明亮的人，sese，我的好男孩儿。”齐达内轻而易举的扯下了拉莫斯的裤子，下午的红紫的鞭痕还留在拉莫斯的屁股上。他把塞尔吉奥紧紧箍在怀里手臂带来的风吹熄了手里的蜡烛，塞尔吉奥的眼泪随着光亮的熄灭也忽然间暗了下去，杰拉德却呜呜咽咽的哭了起来。

 

没有一丝润滑的，齐达内又把自己硕大的器物捅进拉莫斯的深处。即便是晚上已经被艹过了，拉莫斯仍然吃不住这样的强插，他终于忍不住出声呼痛。齐达内像捣药一样一下一下用力的往拉莫斯深处捣，几乎要把他里面所有东西东西都艹成浆糊。

拉莫斯的呼痛像惊雷一样炸开在杰拉德心里，他用力吐出了嘴里带着血的衬衣，冲齐达内高声喊道:“你他妈是不是人！”

齐达内被刺激的直接射了出来，粘稠的液体顺着拉莫斯的小洞滑出来。

“哦，小英雄，你不说话，我差点不记得要杀你了。”

黑洞洞的伤口再一次对准了杰拉德，然后是一声巨响，在失去意识的前一秒，他看见了拉莫斯向他扑过来的身影。

 

6

克罗斯很少这么着急。他加快了三次速度，却还是没有阻止一切发生。

他连敲门也没有，猛的推门而入，一双蓝色的眼睛直直的看着齐达内。

“先生，您该出发了。”他强忍着保持最后一丝镇定，看着扑在被五花大绑的闯入者身上，肩膀正在流血的塞尔吉奥。

“您的合约到期了，这里的一切都不属于您了，我们会处理所有问题的。”

齐刷刷的两排人整齐的站在穿着华丽的克罗斯身后，提醒着他不能再做出什么动作。

而齐达内也终于清醒过来，他记起自己本来是想跟塞尔吉奥告别。

算了，他还有什么好说。

齐达内在克罗斯的注视下放下了枪，整理好了衣服，哒哒哒的走进蒙蒙亮的晨雾里。

 

“nene怎么样？”卡西利亚斯急匆匆的赶来，看到的就是遍体鳞伤的他最爱的nene。

 

“伊克儿，救我。”

这是拉莫斯在昏迷之前说的最后一句话。

卡西轻轻的抱起拉莫斯，颤抖的摸着他的头发，一遍又一遍的重复着“对不起，我来晚了。”

 

那天，昏迷中的塞尔吉奥把“伊克儿救我”和一个叫“杰拉德”的名字不知念了多少次。

 

杰拉德醒来的时候他已经在自己家里的床上了。他的后脑勺被磕的生疼，可是昨天出门发生了什么，他却一点也不记得了。

 

塞尔吉奥本来以为那个梦一样的夜晚跟他再也没有关系了，直到他养好了伤，剪了一头短发，在酒吧唱歌的第三年……

**Author's Note:**

> 前情大概是这样：阿水一直被卡西保护着，厄齐尔被齐达内抓住了，阿水自告奋勇要去换回他，瞒着卡西跟齐祖做了交易，齐祖就把堆堆放了。阿水拜托卡西把堆堆送走了，但齐祖还是知道了堆堆的下落，阿水每次不听话，齐祖就会拿这个威胁他。其实大佬才不屑于搞堆堆，就是觉得看阿水这幅情深义重的样子很有趣，因为这种情感是齐祖自己没有的，阿水很多东西他都没有，所以他才喜欢折磨他，又不肯放他。  
> （真的好变态...齐祖对不起！）


End file.
